Darkness Within
by Element-Chaos
Summary: "Good-bye Konoha! My revenge will come and you will all be sorry…oh…you will all be DEAD!" Naruto screamed as he disappeared into the night.These were the last words that Konoha heard after naruto watched iruka fall before him, and after he killed Mizuki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Darkness Within

"Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll!" The Hokage said while he furrowed his brows. Drips of sweat slowly made their way down his face. He was fearful about what would happen to the blond child, the ninja in front of him would want his head after this latest scandal.

"He should be executed!" Someone shouted and the Hokage sent a glare towards the ninja who had spoken.

"If you find him I want him brought back here…ALIVE!" the Hokage yelled and swept his arm in front of him dismissing the ninja to go and complete the task ahead of them.

"Hokage-Sama!" Iruka yelled as he ran up the steps out of breath. "Is it true? Did Naruto steal the Forbidden Scroll?" the brown haired Chuunin asked and put his hands on his knees.

"Yes Iruka, go and find him for I fear that if any other were to find the boy…" The Hokage trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Hai!" Iruka said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto…why have you done this?" The Hokage asked himself. He felt an impending doom coming down upon him and he knew that when the feeling came nothing good ever came.

-  
"All right!" Naruto said with a grunt as he plopped down and looked over the scroll in front of him. "Just gotta learn one jutsu off here and I can graduate!" he said with a small grin. He grabbed both sides of the large scroll and pulled it open slowly. He tensed for a second waiting for some unknown trap to spring as part of the test but when a minute passed and nothing happened he completely opened the scroll and looked at the first jutsu. "Seriously?" he bellowed as he looked at the description on how to make a Kage Bunshin.

Naruto sighed unhappily as he rubbed his temples. "My worse field of…Gah!" he yelled frustrated. He took a few calming breaths before he looked at the scroll again and read the description on the jutsu. As he read his frown slowly turned into a grin.

'This isn't a normal Bunshin!' he thought and stood to his feet with a grin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"There you are!" Iruka screamed and made Naruto jump backwards and land on his ass.

"Ha! I found you!" Naruto roared.

"No! I found you!" Iruka yelled, making a big head. He eyed the blond carefully and saw that the boy was dirty and had a few minor cuts and scraps on his body. "What have you been doing?" Iruka asked pushing his anger down.

"Well Mizuki-sensei said that if I cold successfully infiltrate the Hokage tower, steal this scroll, and then learn a jutsu or two off it then you would automatically pass me!" Naruto said with a grin. "Only… I only learned one so can I have a couple more hours?" Naruto asked with a hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto! That scroll had all of the village's secret and most dangerous jutsu on it! Why would Mizuki tell you to…" Iruka said and trailed off. "Naruto who told you about this spot?" Iruka said with a sudden urgency in his voice.

"Mizuki-sensei did… why?" Naruto asked with squinty eyes.

"Tsk, Now I have to kill you both." a familiar male voice said from a tree.

"Look out!" Iruka screamed at Naruto and he pushed the blond out of the way and took a barrage of kunai and shuriken all over his body.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto screamed as the Chuunin dropped to the ground coughing up blood. Naruto ran over to the man and crouched in front of him protectively. "Don't you dare touch my sensei!" Naruto screamed and Mizuki laughed wildly.

"Or what? You're going to use your ninja skills on me? Oh wait…you don't have any." Mizuki said with a booming laugh.

"Or I'll kill you!" Naruto screamed and unleashed a very, very small wisp of killing intent that barely registered on Mizuki's radar.

"Were you trying to do this?" Mizuki asked and let a small wave of killing intent wash over Naruto. Said boy crumpled to the ground gasping wildly as he tried to get over the intense feeling.

"Naruto…take the scroll…run!" Iruka gasped out as he slowly stood to his feet. "Get…the Hokage…tell him about…Mizuki!" Iruka said and pulled a kunai out of his leg and threw wit at Mizuki who leaned to the side. The kunai passed by him harmlessly and buried itself in a tree.

"Yeah…run." Mizuki said. "Let the other ninja find you so that they can finally kill you like they always have wanted to!" Mizuki screamed and Naruto cringed.

"W-why do they want to kill me?" he asked.

"Naruto go now!" Iruka screamed knowing what Mizuki was about to say.

"Because." Mizuki said and disappeared in a whirl of brown leaves. He reappeared in front of Naruto with a kunai holding his chin up. "They hate the nine-tailed fox." the silver haired man said and brought his kunai around and slashed down at Naruto's face. "AND SO DO I!" he screamed.

"No!" Iruka screamed and tackled Naruto out of the way. Naruto tumbled as Mizuki's kunai slashed a deep gouge in Iruka's cheek. Naruto watched as Mizuki growled and kicked Iruka's weak body and walked towards the blond.

"S-stay away from me!" Naruto yelled in fear.

Mizuki chuckled and reached for a Giant Shuriken that was on his back. He unclipped it and twirled it around his hand in an elegant manner. Naruto watched the razor sharp edges catch the moon light and sing a song of death. "I think it's time for the Fox pup to be put down don't you?" he asked and Naruto.

"What do you mean? The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed.

"You can't kill a demon you little shit! Their Immortal, if you're smart enough to know what that even means." Mizuki said and Naruto glared at him with tears in his eyes.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't you find it weird… you were born October 10th…the Kyuubi attacked on that same day, know one likes you, you have whisker marks, and you have a heightened senses." Mizuki said and Naruto shook his head as the truth burrowed into his mind.

"No, please no!" Naruto begged.

"You…are the KYUUBI!" Mizuki screamed and reared his arm back and threw the Giant Shuriken. It soared through the air spinning in a perfect circle. It was flying straight towards the boy's heart so it would be a quick kill.

"NO!"

SQUELCH!

Naruto held his arms in front of his face as a shield, waiting for the biting sting of metal to enter his body. He sat like that for what seemed like forever until he slowly lowered his arms and found himself next to someone else. He stood looking at Iruka who was smiling at him, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Naruto let his gaze lower and found the giant shuriken buried in the mans chest. It was no doubt…piercing his heart.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as a lump began to form in his throat.

"Na-Naruto…" Iruka said and Naruto could see the mans effort. "Y-you are not…the Kyuubi… It may be…sealed…inside you…but you…are…this villages…greatest…hero." Iruka said and Naruto saw a glaze slowly make its way across the man's eyes as Death slowly took him.

"Iruka sensei! NO! YOU CAN"T DIE!" Naruto screamed unaware that Mizuki was laughing at the scene.

"Naruto… to bad…we couldn't have…ramen…just one more…time." Iruka said and slowly reached up to grab his forehead protector. He pulled it off and dropped it into Naruto's hands. "There…you go…you're gonna make…a fine ninja…and someday…a…Hokage…" Iruka finished. These were the last words of Iruka the Chuunin.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed as he dropped the forehead protector to the ground and reached up to shake the mans shoulder. Iruka's head lolled to the side and he was no more. Naruto stared at the only person who truly cared about him and his sad gaze slowly became one of sheer hate and anger.

"Well…that's one." Mizuki said with a sigh and grabbed his other Giant Shuriken off his back. "time to die Kyuubi…brat?" Mizuki asked and stared at Naruto as the boy slowly stepped away from Iruka and let his gaze drift up to meet Mizuki's.

Naruto looked different, he felt different. He felt amazing power surging through him, wanting to destroy the man in front of him. Naruto bared his lips and snarled at Mizuki as his hair grew longer and spikier. His canines elongated and became sharper and his whisker marks became blacker and more prominent.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed in humanly.

'_Yes, destroy him…use my power and avenge your sensei!' _a voice in Naruto's head roared and Naruto happily obliged.

Naruto screamed in haltered and pure anger and began to run at Mizuki. The sliver haired Chuunin reared his arm back and threw the giant shuriken at Naruto and the metal weapon hit the boy straight in the stomach and he slid backwards, hunched over. Naruto slowly straightened up and Mizuki saw that he had grabbed the shuriken with both ands and was holding it in front of him.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked evilly and snapped the metal weapon in two and hurled it to the side. "My turn!"

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Hundreds of clones began to appear around Mizuki and they all bore the same look of hatred that the original Naruto had. Mizuki stumbled backwards before chuckling nervously.

"Their just regular old Bunshins oh well!" he managed to say but he doubted that fact.

"Guess we're about to find out eh?" Naruto said and the Bunshin charged, covering Mizuki who screamed once before a clawed hand ripped out his throat.

After ten minutes of brutally slaughtering Mizuki Naruto dispelled the clones and stood over a barely alive Mizuki. The man had amazingly survived but his life was at an end. His throat had a large hole in it, he was missing a arm and a large chunk of his leg. His face was torn apart around the jaw and he had a large hole through his chest. Mizuki looked at Naruto in fear and the boy let an evil grin cross his face.

"DIE!" Naruto screamed and slammed a fist into Mizuki's face.

Mizuki's head exploded as red chakra flashed brightly and then disappeared. Naruto stood panting over a mutilated and headless corpse. Blood soaked his body but he paid it no attention. He struggle over to where Iruka was pinned to a tree and began to pull the shuriken out of the mans chest when a single kunai embedded itself in his leg.

"Halt you fucking demon!" a Konoha ninja screamed and Naruto turned around anger flashing in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Naruto growled out and red chakra began to swirl around him.

"Under Konoha law, and by my jurisdiction you are be killed for the murder of not one but two Konoha Shinobi!" the man said and Naruto screamed and red chakra began to swirl even faster.

"Make that three then!" Naruto screamed and disappeared at inhuman speeds before reappearing in front of the man. The man stared at him at shock and his eyes wandered down to where Naruto's hand was clenched tightly. In it was the mans heart. Naruto squeezed his hand once and the bloody muscle exploded and the man collapsed dead.

'_Yes, that's it. They all hate you, everyone of them. There is no one in this village who has any respect for you or your curse. Even your hokage bares hatred towards you! I'd say kill them all but you're not strong enough now. Leave now and take that scroll with you. You will be strong soon enough!'_ The evil voice said inside his head and Naruto chuckled evilly.

'_**You're the damn Kyuubi aren't you?' **_he thought as he picked up the scroll with bloody hands.

'_Yes…I am the Kyuubi no-'_

'_**Shut the fuck up.'**_ Naruto thought and began to flee the village and those in it.

'_I think I'm going to like you…' _the Kyuubi said and Naruto let and evil look cross his face as he furrowed his eyebrows and set his mouth in a straight line.

'_**Can't say the feelings mutual.'**_ Naruto replied before breaking the mental connection.

"Good-bye Konoha! My revenge will come and you will all be sorry…oh…you will all be DEAD!" Naruto screamed as he disappeared into the night.

"Oh Kami…what has happened." The Hokage said as he sat back in his chair breathing heavily. His Crystal ball replayed all of the events over again and he saw how everything went down. Naruto was in the clear at first but then he killed the Konoha ninja with out explanation. He then stole the Forbidden scroll and fled the village. The Hokage had no choice.

"Kakashi! Get in here now!" the Hokage screamed.

In a swirl of leaves man with a mask covering the lower half of his face and a Hitai-ate covering his left eye appeared before the Hokage with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo!" Kakashi said and Hokage shook his head.

"This is important!" he shouted and Kakashi became serious. He took his hands out of his pockets and his eye brow furrowed.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Naruto…has stolen the Forbidden scroll, kill a Konoha Shinobi, and has now fled the village." The Hokage said and Kakashi stared ta him in horror.

"W-what?" the Jounin asked in shock and the hokage nodded.

"You mission is to gather together a group of ninja and track him down…try to bring him back alive." The hokage said and Kakashi nodded.

The man began to walk away when he suddenly stopped and looked at the Hokage. "You know…I doubt we an catch him now, he did pull off all those pranks and was never caught. You know that you have to put him in the bingo book." Kakashi said and the Hokage nodded.

"Yes…he is a genin…so he only makes c-rank but considering the fact that he has a Forbidden scroll and the Kyuubi sealed inside him…he is B-rank." the Hokage said and Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"I thought he failed." the man asked.

"Iruka passed him before he died…technically he is a genin." the Hokage said and Kakashi nodded.

"Peace out!" Kakashi said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I hate this job…" The hokage said and sat back in his chair pondering his thoughts on what he should do.

"Did you hear?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied not caring what the girl had to say. They were walking towards the academy to get their team assignments.

"They say that the strongest ninja, the smartest ninja, and the weakest and dumbest ninja are all put on the same team which means it will be you and me and maybe Shikimaru. Good thing Naruto didn't pass right?" Sakura asked and Sasuke ignored her.

They walked into the classroom and found everyone seated with the hokage standing in front of the class with a grave look upon his face.

"Okay you're all here now…please sit." the Hokage asked and motioned to the chairs and Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"As you noticed Iruka-sensei is not here…I regret to inform you that during a mission within the village last night… your teacher…" The hokage began. He realized that the kids deserved to know the truth incase they ever encountered Naruto in the future.

"As you know Naruto failed the exam and wasn't allowed to become a Genin. Mizuki told him that all he had to do was steal the Forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower and learn a jutsu off it at a secret location. Naruto of course did so not seeing the truth behind it all. Mizuki wanted to kill Naruto and take the scroll and leave the village with it." The hokage began.

"Is Naruto All right?" Ino asked curiously. She didn't like the boy at all but she was still concerned.

The Hokage ignored her and continued on. "Iruka found Naruto and told him what had happened and Mizuki appeared and attacked the two. Iruka was injured and Naruto was cornered and Mizuki tried to kill him but Iruka intercepted the attack and received a fatal blow to the heart…I'm sorry to say that…Iruka-sensei died last night." The Hokage said and it became deathly silent in the classroom.

"Wh-what?" Kiba asked as his eyes widened.

"Dead?" Sakura whispered unbelievably.

"Wh-what about Naruto the normally lazy Shikimaru asked.

"He… lost control of him self…he found an…enormous power within himself and used it to kill Mizuki to avenge Iruka. But a Konoha ninja found him afterwards and accused him of killing both Mizuki and Iruka in cold blood. Naruto became enraged and…killed the ninja and then fled the village with the scroll. He is now an B-ranked missing ninja." The hokage said and everything was deathly silent as people in took the information.

"But he didn't graduate…" Sakura muttered.

"Iruka passed him before he died so he is a genin." The Hokage said before flicking his fingers. Suddenly the room flashed white for a split second before it faded and everyone was looking around. "I made a decision to tell you this because some of you may encounter Naruto on missions in the future and I tell you this…DO NOT FIGHT HIM!" The hokage roared and everyone cringed in their seats.

"What I am about to tell you is a SS-ranked secret punishable by death." The hokage said. "For those of you who pass the final test with your Jounin instructors you will retain this memory while those of you who fail will forget it…" The hokage trailed off before taking a deep breath. "12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked this village. The Yondaime fought the beast and defeated it but…not like those of you believe. He sealed the demon in a newborn baby. That baby was Naruto." The hokage said and everyone gasped. "So I warn you, Naruto is dangerous and none of you will stand a chance against his power, be warned." The Hokage said and left the room.

"Have I made a mistake by telling them this?" he asked himself.

**A/N: Done. First chapter is complete. For those of you who haven't read any of my stories then you should probably know that what ever dark and sadistic nature you see in this story isn't what I usually write ablout. I mean yeah I kill in stories and what not but this story is going to be much darker. Anyways here are some basic thigns you gotta know.**

**Naruto has made contact with the Kyuubi mentally.**

**Naruto knows about the Kyuubi.**

**Naruto's personality has changed after events and has become darker (Explained next chapter hopefully).**

**Iruka is dead.**

**Mizuki is Dead.**

**Naruto has killed two ninja.**

**Naruto has left village.**

**Naruto has the Forbidden scroll.**

**Naruto is a B-ranked missing ninja because Iruka made him a Genin just before he died. (Basically he screwed Naruto over.)**

**The Rookie 12 all will know about Naruto & Kyuubi right away.**

**I will have an O.C filling in for Naruto.**

**This story has a plot.**

**Pairings…? Votes in the future?**

**Reviews are nice. They make me want to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sensei

Bush…Bush…Tree…Log…Fox…Bush…

The sights blurred past Naruto as he ran into the night blindly. Tears streamed down his face as he uttered silent oaths to destroy Konoha and everyone inside of it. The large Forbidden Scroll banged against his back, but was ignored by the furious blond. Naruto wiped tears from his face as he set his eyes on the darkness in front of him. The never ending night seemed to hold a metaphorical meaning to it, the never ending blackness that now festered inside the jailer of the Kyubi's heart.

"They lied… they all hated me…gave me those looks and I never knew why." Naruto muttered angrily. "That Hokage…he acted like he cared…Iruka, he was the only one who showed emotion for me and it was true… but even then, I don't know if it was a lie!" Naruto screamed into the night and he heard several animals run at the sound of his feral voice.

He snarled as he landed on the ground and swiped at a tree. A large chunk of the wood exploded into splinters as it showered across the ground and left a gaping hole in the tree. Naruto panted heavily as he felt the same demonic chakra that had run through him only and hour earlier, run through his body again. He let his snarl turn into a smile of pure evil as he flexed his bleeding hand and watched the large gashes on it slowly knit themselves back together.

"This power… I could get my revenge easily…" he muttered as the wound finally healed themselves. His body bore no scar on it to suggest that he had just destroyed a large portion of tree.

'_Yes, so easy…with my power you can destroy the strongest of ninja in a matter of seconds.' _A voice echoed inside of his head. Naruto could feel the immense amount of power inside of it and he knew he was dealing with the Demon sealed inside him again.

'**I thought I told you…to shut the fuck up!' **He yelled mentally as he gritted his teeth. The Kyubi flared it's killer intent from within him and it had a much…much worse effect then Mizuki's killing intent did. Naruto dropped to the ground and curled up in a ball as he held his ears. There was a loud ringing noise that blotted out every noise, it disabled that ability to even hear his own thoughts yet the demons came through even clearer then they had before.

'_Don't think you're so big and bad you puny little mortal. You forget you are dealing with an ancient demon that ate your ancestors for breakfast. Before you want to so much as say one more negative thing to me just remember…what if I unleashed ALL of my killing intent. You wouldn't just be feeling this minor pain.' _The Kyubi said as the pain slowly subsided from Naruto's body. The blond uncurled himself slowly and felt his clothes drenched in sweat, blood trickled from his mouth since he had bit his tongue without knowing.

'**Wh-what do you want?' **he asked, careful not to invoke any more pain upon himself. He may have sucked at the academy but he really wasn't that dumb to disregard the fact of not pissing off a demon.

'_You say you want revenge…you want to destroy that puny village you called home?'_ The Kyubi boomed loudly and Naruto gritted his teeth as it jarred his thoughts.

'**Yes…I want…to see Konoha burn!' **Naruto managed to reply finally.

'_Good…because I do to. 12 years ago a pack of Konoha ninja attacked my kin and killed them all…among them were my mate and kit. I attacked Konoha looking for the ones who did so much damage and I learned one crucial thing… it was the working of the damn council. They provoked me upon the village so they could capture me. When I learned of this I went into blind fury…why should my family have to die for the cowards who were to afraid to fight me themselves, face to face. So I decided right there that I was going to completely destroy Konoha, wipe it off the face of this earth! But then that damn Yondaime…that bastard sealed me away inside of you and so my plans slowly rotted away until now. With my power you can enact both of our revenges!' _Kyubi finished and Naruto remained silent.

'**Tell me more about this plan…' **Naruto asked quietly taking into consideration what the demon had just told him.

'_I am saying… I will teach you, mold you into the strongest ninja ever to walk the face of this god forsaken planet, and you can destroy Konoha…then you can do whatever you please, conquer the world, destroy it, knock yourself out.' _The Kyubi said and Naruto mulled over the suggestion in front of him.

Learn from a ancient demon, become the strongest ninja ever and use his demons power to destroy the traitorous village…or try to do things by himself. Naruto let his sadistic snarl slowly turn into a feral grin. He bared his sharpened teeth and cracked his knuckles.

'**How would you teach me?' **he asked quietly. **'Your sealed away inside of me, I can't go within myself and use Jutsu at all…even I know that.' **Naruto said and the Kyubi's laughter boomed loudly.

'_You would release me from this damned seal…that's how I'd teach you.' _The Kyubi said and Naruto became silent.

'**But if I did so…I would release you from me completely and so you could easily take your own vengeance out on the world and kill me in the process… this is just a plot to escape.' **Naruto said and the Kyubi growled.

'_Good, you're worthy of learning from me at least…I don't want to teach some stupid mortal who doesn't think about anything other then power…you actually thought about what I said. Others would have blindly ripped the seal off my cage and then I WOULD have killed them and everyone else I despised.' _The Kyubi growled and then finished talking. _'You must only rip a small portion of my seal of…that should give me enough freedom to at least appear before you…in a solid form that isn't so big.'_

'**How am I suppose to do this… SEAL RIP YOURSELF IN HALF NOW!' **Naruto yelled within his mind.

'_YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU HAVE RELEASED ME FROM MY PRISON IN YOUR ARROGANCE!' _The Kyubi screamed in delightfulness.

'**NO! I didn't do anything!' **Naruto screamed as he got ready to fight a giant demon. He fell into a fighting stance and stared at his stomach waiting for a giant fox to jump out of the seal that was on it.

'_I know, I just wanted to get you ruffled up.' _The Kyubi bellowed and chuckled. '_Now in order to release me you have to enter your mindscape…I could easily pull you here but this is your first task of training…after you enter it you have to find the area that I am in…after that is done I will talk to you again. Until then…' _The Kyubi trailed off and Naruto suddenly felt all of the precious power he had just held leave his body and slowly spiral back to the center of his stomach. He felt his seal glowing hotly and he gasped and fell to his knees at the sudden weakness.

"I feel…so empty now…" he muttered as he coughed. "If I always feel like this after using that chakra…NO! It's worth it…if I can destroy Konoha." He said and looked to his right at a pair of glowing Fox eyes. "They will pay…" Naruto muttered and he swore he saw the fox slowly grin at him before it disappeared into the woods again.

Three days later.

"Lord Hokage!" a ninja screamed as he busted into the small office. "Lord Hokage!" he said again out of breath.

"What is it?" The Hokage snapped as he rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the headache he already felt coming.

"We just received reports from a neighboring village that a Blond male no older then 13 has just passed through their village. He was reported to be wearing an orange jumpsuit. They also said that said boy had six whisker marks on his face and bright blue eyes." The ninja said as he bent over to catch his breath.

"…Great… My best Jonin are now instructors and they get their teams today…I can't afford to send them out now… Damn it." The Hokage muttered. "Go! Report back to me after all of the passing Genin teams are recognized." The Hokage said and the ninja nodded and ran out of the office.

"So…are you going to send a Genin team after him?" Kakashi suddenly said from behind the Hokage. He was sitting inside of the windowsill with a little orange book inside his right hand while he twirled a kunai around the pointer finger of his left hand.

"I have no idea yet…I would send you after him but… your getting a team this year and so you have to go get your team…" The Hokage muttered and looked at the clock. "Speaking of which…aren't you going to be late?" The Hokage asked and Kakashi sighed.

"I suppose I should get going… I have a rowdy bunch this year." Kakashi muttered as he thought about who was on his team.

"Yes…Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yamanaka Ino…" The Hokage said as he remembered the teams he quickly put together the previous night, making small adjustments in what Iruka had set up. The Hokage waved his hand and Kakashi gave him the peace sign as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay we have been here for the last two hours…where the HELL IS OUR SENSEI?" Kiba roared as he kicked over a desk in anger.

"Settle down you overgrown fleabag!" Ino screamed and slammed her fist into the brown haired boys head.

'What losers…' Sasuke thought as he watched the scene unfold. The Uchiha sighed and brought his hands together and put them in front of his face as he closed his eyes in thought. 'Our teacher eh?… Doesn't even know how to show up on time.' the raven haired boy thought and opened his eyes to see Ino strangling Kiba.

"Get…of…me…BITCH!" Kiba roared and his little puppy Akamaru jumped up and bit the blond girls arm.

"OW! YOU DAMN MUTT!" Ino screamed as she tried to grab Akamaru's head but only managed to grab empty air. Kiba rolled backwards and landed in a crouch with Akamaru on his head and both were growling at Ino.

"So this is my team?" Kakashi asked as he appeared in the middle of the room as though he had always been there.

'Holy shit!' Ino thought as she jumped back and landed on her ass.

'Whoa…' Kiba thought as his snarl turned into a look of shock.

'…I didn't even see him appear nor sense his presence…' Sasuke thought as he kept a straight and calm face even though on the inside he was utterly shocked. 'Who is this man?' he asked him self as his onyx eyes studied the Jonin instructor.

Basic Jonin attire, A flack vest over a blue jacket, and a pair of blue pants. The man had on a mask that came all the way up to his eyes and ended just underneath of them. His Konoha Hitai-ate was diagonal on his head covering his left eye for some reason and his silver hair was spiked up oddly. Sasuke stared at the man blankly and the man ignored his look.

"You are all…pathetic." Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Meet me on the roof…please don't be late." he said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Whoa…that was actually pretty cool." Kiba muttered as he stood up straight.

"Who is that man?" Ino asked and no one answered her because they were wondering the same thing.

Sasuke stood to his feet and walked by both the blond girl and the brown haired boy and out the door. His two team mates followed, one because they had a massive crush on Sasuke and the other because he was just seriously curious about who the silver haired man was.

"So…you finally got here, you kept me waiting." Kakashi said as he glanced up briefly from the book he was reading.

"…Like you can talk! You showed up how late! Everyone else is probably doing missions right now!" Kiba roared and Kakashi sighed as he snapped his book shut and slide it into his pouch that was on his right hip.

"You're the noisy one of the bunch." He said and looked over at Ino. "You think you're going to be the boss." His gaze then shifted over to Sasuke and he rolled his one visible eye. "And you think you're going to be the strongest one of all…" He then looked up at the sky ignoring the twitching look of sheer anger on Kiba's face, the look of pure shock on Ino's face, and the completely blank stare that Sasuke was giving him.

"Why I ought to!" Kiba roared and Kakashi held up a hand.

"Let's introduce ourselves why don't we…this shouldn't be a complete waste of time eh?" he asked and Kiba crossed his arms in anger. "Why don't you tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams or goals…" Kakashi muttered as he stuck his hand sin his vest's side pockets.

"Don't you think you should go first…to show us how it's done…" Ino asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi…I like many things…I also dislike many things…I have no intention of telling you my dreams or goals." he said and Ino and Kiba sweat dropped while Sasuke closed his eyes.

"The only thing we learned…was his name…" Ino muttered.

"And that he is a asshole…" Kiba grumbled.

"Why don't you go first… Inu." Kakashi said and Ino crossed her arms in anger.

"It's INO!" she almost yelled.

"I was talking to the dog boy…hence Inu…Baka." Kakashi said and I o growled while Kiba clenched his fists together in anger.

"MY NAME IS-" That was as far as he got before Ino slammed her fist into his face.

"STOP YELLING!" She screamed and birds cawed loudly as they flew from the tree's around them.

"BITCH!" Kiba roared as he got to his feet.

"MUTT!" Ino yelled as she put her face right in front of his.

"BAKA!" Kiba said as he bared his canines.

"PUSSY!" Ino screamed as she brought her knee up hard. Kiba gasped as he fell to the ground clutching his crotch as tears made their way to his eyes.

"A-AHH OWWW!" Kiba squeaked. "My…balls…pain…children…dead…life…flashing…before…my eyes."

"Oh shut up, you don't have any balls." Ino said as she sat down.

"I…bet you…do… you big hairy man!" Kiba grunted out and Ino slammed her elbow down into his head knocking him out.

"Well I can see this is a complete waste of time." Kakashi said as he started to walk away but Sasuke's dark voice stopped him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke… I like very few things and dislike almost everything. My dream isn't just a dream…it is an ambition that I will make reality. I am going to KILL a certain person. My goal is to become the strongest ninja alive and resurrect my clan." Sasuke said as he looked up at Kakashi.

'Stuck up little shit…' Kakashi thought as he looked over the team. Ino was staring at Sasuke in shock and Kiba was barely coming to after Ino's knock out blow.

"Well… I want you all to meet me at Training field 7 at 6 A.M sharp tomorrow…we will be doing our first mission as a team." Kakashi said and he began to walk away.

"What is it?" Ino asked curiously.

"Oh you know…just a mission that has severe risks if you fail it." Kakashi said and eye smiled at the trio.

"What are the 'severe' risks?" Sasuke asked as he stared darkly at Kakashi.

"Oh…if you fail the mission you just get sent back to the academy…but no problem I mean you guys are such a great team! How could you EVER fail? Anyways 66% of the people who graduated will fail the mission…I guess you guys are going to be part of the 66%." Kakashi said and disappeared in vortex of leaves.

"No…not after all that time we went to school!" Ino said and Kakashi reappeared right behind her.

"Oh yeah don't eat breakfast…or you'll puke." he said and disappeared again after he gained amusement from Ino jumping forward several feet from being scared to death.

"Where the hell is this fox…" Naruto muttered as he walked through the sewer landscape of his mind. He looked ahead at the endless hallway and sighed. It felt as though he had been walking for years yet it had only been a mere few hours in real time. He opened another door on his right and sighed as it opened up only to show another brick wall.

"Damn it…" he snarled and slammed his fist into the wall and groaned as a sharp pain racked his brain. "Control yourself damn it…" he muttered to himself as he shook his head out.

'**Can you help me out at all?' **he thought as he directed his thoughts at the giant Fox. He waited for a reply but he got none and he sighed. 'Of course… the damn thing will take me on as its apprentice but it won't show me how to find it.' he thought and the same words echoed fluidly in the hallway.

"I hate that!" Naruto yelled and listened as what he said echoed down the never ending hallway and he waited for five minutes as his same words, very faintly, kept repeating themselves. "Screw it…" Naruto muttered as he broke his meditative state and opened his eyes and looked around at the trees around him.

He sighed as he stood to his feet and stretched out the cramps in his body since he hadn't moved at all. The blond boy walked over to a large tree and sat back against it as he looked up at the sky and thought deeply. It had been almost six days since he had left Konoha behind and for five days he had been trying to find the damn fox in his mind. Naruto sighed again and rolled his head to the side and looked at the giant scroll that was laying against a tree stump.

He hadn't looked at it ever since he had learned Kage Bunshin merely because he had been trying to find the damn fox. "Well…now's the best time to look at it…" Naruto said and crawled over to the scroll.

He laid it down on the ground in front of him and pulled it open slowly until the entire first section was visible. It was the Kage Bunshin but since he knew that already along with it's more advanced style the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu he didn't have to worry himself with it. He rolled the scroll open more and it revealed a second section with another technique on it and he kneeled in front of the scroll and began reading.

After he finished Naruto looked up into the sky his eyes closed and a large grin plastered on his face. His eyes slowly opened and shifted from bright blue to blood red.

"This will be a handy thing to learn." he said out loud to himself.

Author's Note: There you go now shut the hell up. No I'm just playing but yeah I decided that I should maybe get this baby up and start updating my stories again and not just keep writing new ones but a rather large event happened to me. I freaking lost two long ass chapters for two of my other stories so I was like GAH!

But yeah I know I didn't explain how Naruto's personality changed, or anything yet and I'm sorry. I have decided to take this story slow but I do need to tell you guys that the Wave arc IS going to happen… a bit different MWAHAHAHA but none the less it shall happen.

I hope no one cares about how Kakashi feels about his team because personally I think Kakashi is a bit of a smart ass but that damn Kishimoto portrays him as a kind and loving man he looks as though he could crack a joke, make a prank, and be a stuck up asshole but be funny as hell. Anyways I know didn't tell what the teams are like so here I go.

**Asuma-**

**Shikimaru**

**Sakura**

**Shino**

**Kurenai-**

**Hinata **

**Chouji **

**Shijo - This is the O.C character filling in for Naruto. **

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and also to the reviewer who told me about my small mistake. Instead of the rookie 12 it should be the Rookie 9 and then the Konoha 12. I have no idea what I was thinking when I did that so yeah sorry.

Oh yes, this story will jump back from Naruto to team 7. They are going to play some what of a big role in this story and also, I have decided on the final pairings for the story. I'd tell you guys but I'm going to leave it up for surprise but if you want a hint Naruto will be paired with two girls. One of them I have NEVER ever used for a pairing before. The other… let's just say she and Naruto are both rather…for a lack of better words, Brash.

Well peace out and Review!


End file.
